Pojila
I Četvrte godine moga samotnog učiteljevanja u selu Tihovu dodijele mi novog učitelja. Bijaše dosta mlađi, iako mi tada bila istom dvadeset i peta. Dolazak me njegov obraduje toliko da mu već prvi dan ponudih da živimo skupa, a on radosno prihvati tim više jer drugoga stana u blizini nije ni bilo. Otac mu bijaše Konrad Wolf, rodom Nijemac, koji, usprkos male službice, uspije da se oženi prilično imućnom djevojkom. To je bilo u nekoj varošici Dalmatinskoga primorja, gdje se moj novi drug rodio. Nadjenuše mu jednostavno ime Petar, a prezime ostade samo na papiru: još oca mu prozvaše Bakota, jer bijaše čovjek silovit, pa tako su mu i djecu zvali. Pod imenom Petra Bakote dođe ovaj mlađi učitelj i u Tihovo. Bijaše mladić neobičan kakva moje oči ni prije ni poslije ne vidješe, barem među ljudima naše vrste. Visok i jedar, gotovo div, pa snažan kao medvjed; lice okruglo, puno, s množinom sitnih čirića i crveno; velike oči modre, a glatko priljubljena kosa i mali brčići žutjeli se poput zrelih klasova. Govorio najradije talijanski, jezikom majke Albine, ali je i naš jezik i njemački govorio vrlo dobro. On je spravljao hranu za obojicu, jeo toliko da se začudiš, no spavao malo. U slobodno vrijeme bio neprestano zabavljen fizičkim poslom: gradio golubinjak i gimnastičke sprave, kopao i sadio u bašti, pa u sjenici namjestio golem kameni sto. Rijetko bi što čitao, pa i onda samo knjige o trgovini i gospodarstvu; stoga je i stvari i životinje i ljude dijelio samo na korisne i nekorisne, najčešće prema svojim ličnim probicima. Bit će da je, baš radi toga, uvijek nešto ili hvalio ili prekomjerno grdio, uvijek sa žarom, žestoko. A onda bi, najednom, zašutio kao da mu je nestalo zgodnih riječi pa disao brzo kao iza plamene srdžbe. Ja sam bio gotovo suprotne ćudi, miran i tih, pa najvolio čitati romane i fantazirati, a da fizički što radim, nije mi se račilo. Ipak sam i svoje maštanje držao pravim mislima i ozbiljnim poslom, jer drugo što nisam ni znao. A Bakota se uvijek osmjehnuo kad bih rekao da radim a kad bih u stvari ležao ili šetao po sobi, misleći da tako govorim nešto za šalu. Uza sve to postadosmo odmah dobri prijatelji, a prva je posljedica našega druženja bila da smo zapustili školu gotovo sasvim. Ali se u Tihovu na to nije pazilo, školska vlast daleko, pa ne čusmo prigovora, i to nam bijaše dosta. Komšiluci tihovski nizali se po brdima i brdašcima, a u ravni samo škola, pošta, crkva i žandarmerijska stanica, a sve jedno od drugoga podaleko. Kroz sve te četiri godine, osim najmenika koji me posluživaše, boravljah najviše sam kad mi ne bi došla majka u pohode ili neki momci iz sela. Pa i radi toga sam se dolasku Petrovu baš obveselio. Kad se u Tihovu nađosmo, već se poče razgarati ljeto. Škola se uzdizala sred goleti i do prvog hlada pô ure puta. A i kad bi tamo došli, vrvjeli po starim raspucanim hrastovima mravi i gusjenice, a uzduhom se rojile mušice i svakojake muhe. Ustajala voda krila se po dubokim, zaključanim bunarima, pa je ljeti kad bi se kamenje usijalo a uzduh počeo da titra i davi, napadao na mene čudan nemir, strah i jaka želja za zelenilom i živom vodom. Bakota je bio mirniji, jer se u Primorju svikao i kršu i sunčanom žaru pa samo kadikad spominjao svoj gradić i daleko more. A do zelenila i žive vode bilo mnogo hoda. No kad su zaređali plameni srpanjski dani pa izgorili i ono malo trave u kamenim škrapama, dali bismo se ranim jutrom na put. Išli smo na Pojila u dalekom polju gdje su seljaci s Podova napajali stoku i gdje su pralje u vodi brčkale cijeli dan. A Podovima zvahu sva sela rastresena po kamenim ravnima s desne strane polja i rijeke. Do toga su se polja morale prebrditi dvije kamene kose, no kad bismo sašli u polje, činjaše se kao da dođosmo iz bolesti u zdravlje, te sam više stola objesio tablicu s Muhamedovom rečenicom: »Tri stvari vesele srce čovječje: voda, zelenilo i lijep obraz.« A Petar učini to isto, pak ih držasmo na zidu sve dok ih ne zagadiše muhe. Čim bi prešli zadnji kameni brijeg, ušli bi u sjenate šumice svakojakih drveta; malo niže ledinice bez kamenja, a onda njive i puste i lijepe, sa mekim poljskim stazama, kroz zlatno šuštavo klasje ili među sočnim stabljikama visokoga kukuruza. Još niže ravne livade i tihi kolovozi, sve omekšano vlagom, pa bi onda još jače zamrzili ljuti kamen i očajnička stabla u našoj pustari. A kod Pojila, na rijeci, jedva se dalo i zamisliti ono prokleto stijenje. Tu silazilo s Podova svakojake čeljadi, dakako, no bilo i onih što ljetovali u polju: krčmar u sjenici što bi je napravio za kosce, dva općinska poljara, kovač sa malim vignjem i Guslar, čovjek naoko bez posla. Od sjenice se vidjela na tome mjestu prilično široka i bistra no plitka Cetina i uvijek kogod na njoj: sad čobani, sad vodarice ili pralje; a i ribari, s jedne ili s druge strane, lagano hodili s dugim trstikama u ruci. Odavle ne bismo s mržnjom gledali visoke i bijele gomile oblaka: tamo, nad našom kamenom pustinjom, javljali su da još zadugo neće biti kiše, a ovdje krasili tamnomodro nebo. A osobito onog ljeta ređali se na Pojilima lijepi dani i još krasnije večeri. Malo niže, gdje se rijeka suzila, bio prijevoz kuda se išlo u manastir i uopće na drugu stranu. Toga ljeta talijanski majstori popravljali crkvu i stari manastir te dolazili na Pojila malone svake večeri da se livadama prošeću i okrijepe u krčmarevoj sjenici. Među njima bilo i ženskih: njihova poglavice žena i kći, te ženina najmlađa sestra. Očaralo nas njihovo pjevanje i za cijela dva mjeseca ne propustismo ni jednog popodneva da ne siđemo k Pojilima, a kadikad bi i prenoćili u daščari za krčmom. Bio sam tada i radostan i bez brige pa nisam mogao slutiti ni izdaleka da će mi kasnije, radi Pojila, navirati u oči suze. II Jednom, pred večer, ležali smo na kupu sijena nedaleko od Pojila. Bijaše vrijeme da se dignemo, ali nas neki slatki umor još držao na stogu gdje smo se šapatom razgovarali. Bregovi na zapadu već mrkom sjenom prekriše čitavo polje, a mi smo još prisluškivali čudnu mješavinu svakojakih glasova: mukanje, blejanje, rzanje i meketanje; šum rijeke i žamor lišća goleme trepetljike nad nama. Iz kovačnice dopirali oštri zvukovi bijenog željeza, a s obale pjesme i povici muškaraca, žena i djece. U to doba na Pojilima bijaše najživlje iako se ondje po cijelu noć nalazilo čeljadi. Jedino prvih sati iza podneva rijetko se što čulo osim bezbrojnih cvrčaka na starim vrbama. Čeljad s Podova silazila k rijeci o kojoj misli kao o nečemu što ih miluje i kazni, pa govorili da buči, šumi ili muči zlokobno: koliko je kada vode bilo u njoj. Uistinu ta rijeka davala je njima radost i obilje, budila tjeskobu, nadu, očekivanje i strah: zato što je kroz malene prokope natapala njihove livade i bašte, donosila plodnu crnicu iz šumskih gudura ili bi, rušeći obalu, pokrivala svilene livade tvrdim pijeskom... Napajala ih, osvježavala i veselila svojim žamorom ili bi davila njihovu djecu. Preko nje su gonili stoku u hladovinu planinsku; ona im mljela žito, išli su preko nje k manastirskoj crkvi na liturgiju, na vjenčanje i na krštenje. A ipak sagradiše kuće daleko u vrleti jer se blizu protezala bosanska međa s koje su nekad upadali Turci u polje odgoneći blago i mladu čobančad... Kad bi zastrujao večernji dah, začuli bismo iz krčme i gusle, pa nas je od njihova glasa, što se jednako ponavlja, hvatalo još više mrtvilo i drijem. Poznavao sam čovjeka što gudi, kojeg zvahu samo Guslar, ali ni slika ni prilika starih naših guslara: nije znao junačkih pjesama ili ne bijaše voljan da ih kazuje. Nizao uz gusle jedino vlastite pjesme što ih smišljaše o savremenim događajima i živoj čeljadi, nerijetko baš na Pojilima gdje bi se lako svašta doznalo s Podova. Radi toga je Guslar bio na velikoj cijeni a znao se i koristiti svojom umjetnošću. Njegove su se pjesme učile i širile svuda po Krajini, a osobito one najnovije, dok se stare junačke pjesme zaboravljahu. Kad bi obilazio selima da kupi vijesti, prilazili bi mu oni kojih bi se ticalo, žureći se da mu prikažu stvar kako bi željeli da se opjeva, i nosili darove. On ih primao od svakoga pa napokon stao pjevati kako mu se činilo da je ljepše, i uvijek se golema većina zadovoljila njegovom presudom. Zato se osokolio, pa i samog varoškog načelnika obručio svojom pjesmom, a Pojilima izvrnuo ime. Bijaše to ovako: dva sela na Podovima zakavžiše se radi novog puta k Pojilima, i rasprava se o tom na općini dugo vukla. Za to vrijeme stizali načelniku darovi s obadvije strane. Napokon, kad se seljani istrošiše i prestadoše nositi, izjavi načelnik, kad se već ne mogu složiti, neka se uopće i ne gradi novi put. Ovu seosku parbu i načelnikovu presudu ispjeva Guslar pjesmom u kojoj Pojila nazva Pojela, a tako im i danas ona dva sela kažu. Te večeri nije nam se mililo slušati Guslarove pjesme, već odlučimo poći k rijeci da se oplačemo hladnom vodom i stresemo ono mrtvilo sa sebe. Čim smo se pridigli, ugledasmo kraj sebe mršava, zamišljena čovjeka gdje lagano korača držeći u ruci čudan štap kao biskup svoju palicu. Za njim drugi seljak, okrugla i rumena lica, plave kose, a brkovi mu, obrve i trepavice bijeli. To je besposlica Solan koji, čim nas ugleda, stade njihati glavom i migati obrvama na druga svoga, kao što se čini prema čeljadetu suludu, pijanu ili uopće smiješnu bilo radi čega. Odmah sam razumio pokrete Solanove češće viđajući čovjeka za kojim je išao: zvahu ga Bena, što je značilo budala, jer uistinu nijedan seljacima znani čovjek nije bio taki. Poljskog se i drugog rada davno ostavio, a sa svojim domarima je rijetko, već uvijek po gajevima, uz polje ili rijeku, pa bila zima ili ljeto. — Dobar veče, gospodo! — reče Solan i prihvati Benu za rame. Očito htjede da ga ustavi i pokaže Bakoti koji ga je promatrao radoznalo i začuđeno. Bena tresnu ramenom, no ipak zastade i pozdravi nas. — Bog dao dobro! — odgovorimo i zagledamo se u njegov štap, jer ga ni ja, izbliza, još nikad nisam razgledao, a djeca ga se i žene strašno bojali. Bila je to kvrgasta batina napravljena od nekakva s korijenom iščupana drveta. Od toga kvrgastog korijenja bile su zgodno izrezane životinjske glave kojima su dijelovi bili kao glava od zmije, patke, konja, jelena, a u sredini glava čovječja. Bena je smućeno pogledao i kao da mu je bilo teško onako stati, pa lupkaše nestrpljivo batinom o livadu. — Pokaži gospodinu staklenku, Beno! — progovori opet pratilac njegov namignuvši Petru kao da mu naviješta osobito iznenađenje. No Bena se jače smrknu i ne htjede poslušati. Seljak stade tražiti pipajući oko njega. — Pusti me, Solane, Boga ti, ja ću pokazati i sam. Ali što je gospodi stalo za ovim? — povikne srdito pa izvadi ne jednu već tri staklenke različita oblika i veličine, no u kojima, po onom sumraku, nismo na prvi pogled vidjeli baš ništa. Ali, kad ih uzesmo u ruke, spazismo kako se u njima svakojaki kukci penju jedan povrh drugoga. — A što će tebi ovo? — upitam ga iako sam znao da ovakve životinjice skuplja, radi čega ponajviše i steče nadimak Bena. Sad nam poče nabrajati imena tih životinjica, koje nazivaše skupnim imenom baje, a to su bile žrtve koje još nije prokušao da li će im opet narasti pojedini dijelovi kad ih otkine. — Racima, guštericama i skakavcima — tumači on — kad im se otkine rep ili noga, narastu opet, a isto mogu živjeti jer u njih nije krv kao naša. Drugima pak neće narasti. Dok je on tako govorio, Solan se jedva uzdržavao od smijeha i namigivao kao da traži neka se i mi smijemo, ili nam želi reći: — Samo slušajte, o čemu govori: — Tvrde su to baje — govorio Bena dalje. — Gledao sam mrave kako ratuju i kidaju noge jedan drugom, a opet malo koji mrtav ostane. Zimi pak kušao sam i ovo: Nađem u kakvu šupljem drvu komad leda i u njemu zamrznutih mravi što su po ko zna koliko dana u njemu. Pa, čim taj komad k vatri primaknem, oni se otope i stanu veselo trčati kao da ništa nije bilo, pa bi me i ujeli gdje bi samo našli živo meso! Bakota je, začuđen, slušao pažljivo gurkajući me kadikad, a Bena kao da je zaboravio gdje stoji: zanio se, i zlovolja iščezla bez traga s njegova lica. Pognuti mu stas oživio i činio se veći, bijeložućkasto lice sijalo zadovoljstvom, i s njega se odražavalo neko lukavo pitanje. — A cvrčci — nastavi govoriti sa smiješkom u očima i na spuštenom brku — kakvu snagu imaju oni? Eno tamo Guslar, ljudina od sedamdeset oka, igra se gudalom pô sata i bruji podglas... oznoji se i ne može dalje, već pije vino da se okrijepi, a onda počiva cijelu uru! Govoreći tako, pokaza rukom na poljsku krčmicu otkuda jedva dopirala Guslareva pjesma i sumorni zvuk njegovih struna. — A cvrčci! Kolišni su, niti jedu niti piju, a cvrče po cijeli dan. A znate li kako to oni čine? — upita i počeka odgovor. — Ne znamo, kaži! — reče Petar. — Ne znamo! — rekoh i ja. Bena se osmjehnu kao djed unučadi i nastavi govoriti tajanstveno i važno: — Kod glave, na prsima, ima on sa svake strane kao po jednu turpijicu... znate li vi šta je to? I onda neprestano tare jednu o drugu, i onda tako ciči kao kad naš kovač po čeliku struže! A vi ste mislili da on onako iz grla pjeva? Jest! Struže, struže povazdan i ne umori se, a Guslar, eno, počujte, već je prestao! Uistinu, nije se iz krčme čulo ništa do nejasna žamora, a polje tamnjelo sve više i odisalo sve žešćim i opojnijim mirisima. — A čime se onda hrani taj cvrčak, mislite vi. Suncem, suncem žarkim hrani se on: ono ga i grije, i goji, i snagu mu daje... — Hi-hi-hi! — poče se Solan smijati sagibajući se i udarajući rukama po koljenima, a smijao se i Petar. No, na moje veliko čudo, Bena se i ne obazre na njihov smijeh, već progovori iznova: — Kad se počela graditi naša crkva, došao ja da vidim šta se to radi. Hodam po crkvi i opazim u otvorenom fenjeru što se nosi u litiji na Veliki petak, malog leptira, leptiricu, u nas je zovu vještica. Zatvorim vratašca pa sam dolazio svaki dan i više puta, a kadikad i kasno uveče, da vidim što čini. A ona samo leti i uvijek leti udarajući žestoko sad u jedno sad u drugo staklo i ne stoji nikad, ne počiva nikad, i tako cio mjesec dana! A onda je neko pustio: ne bilo je unutra ni žive ni mrtve... I ko zna dokle bi ona tako udarala i letjela, letjela i udarala ne jedući, ne pijući i u strahu... A mi? Što možemo pretrpjeti mi? Tako upita i zamuknu, pa u mraku jedva razabrah njegov zagonetni smiješak i pobjednički izražaj. Svako je na Podovima znao njegovu povijest. Još kao mlado, sirotno momče ludo se zaljubi u krasoticu Soku, kćer manastirskoga kmeta, pa sve izdaleka divio joj se strpljivo čekajući da je zaprosi. Po danu išao na nadnicu, po noći pleo drugom opanke i zarađenim novcem uspije mu popraviti kućicu, sa lijepom baštom, sebi i Soki, pa cijela zemlja njegova kraljevina... A Soka, petog mjeseca iza vjenčanja, rodi kćerku, a on, sve do porođaja, ne htjede u to vjerovati, nego je mladu ženu, na silu, od ljekara do ljekara vodio da vidaju njezinu bolest. Što se tada pjesama naslušao od seoskih momaka, mili Bože! I do zore bi koji put sjedio kod djeteta i Soke slušajući kako mu pred kućom pjevaju. No kad ga počeše viđati kako pod murvom muče njiše kolijevku, odmahnuše rukom baš kao te večeri Solan i pustiše ga u miru. Ali on ipak ne podignu glave visoko kao prije; i dok pomognu Soki odgojiti dijete, stade tumarati livadama i lugovima, a otada ga i prozvaše Benom. Kad je, pridižući glavu, onako svečano zapitao: — Što možemo pretrpjeti mi? — Solan se htjede i opet nasmijati da nam ugodi. No videći da ga u tom ne podupiremo, odustade i reče posve iznenada: — Pustite sada, gospodo, jadnika, a dajte nam za vino da se napijemo u vaše zdravlje! — Ili ga ja držim! — viknu srdito Petar i stade tražiti novac u džepu. Dademo Solanu, no Bena ne htjede s njim, već ravno preko livada na Podove, a sa vrata krčme začujemo onaj isti Solanov zlobni smijeh. III Začudismo se, što je noć postala svjetlija kao da se povraća dan, ali to se na istoku od mjeseca zasrebrenilo. Kako je postalo tiše, i rijeka glasnije zašumila. I sve oživi. Mislili smo različito o Beni i već započesmo prepirku kadli začusmo daleko, dolje kod prijelaza, jedva razumljivu pjesmu. Nadali smo se Talijanima iz manastira i čekasmo ih na večeru te stadosmo prisluškivati. Dolazili sve bliže, pa sada začusmo jasno i riječi neke lijepe ljubavne pjesme. Trgosmo se od radosti jer je to pjevala Nina, slikarova kćerka, u koju smo obojica bili ponešto zaljubljeni. A kako je čudno treptala njezina talijanska melodija, one svijetle noći, uz Cetinu i na domaku bosanskih šumovitih planina kojima su još ječali hici iz kubura i pjesma o Rašici harambaši! Nina je sve radila kao dijete, i baš smo zato slobodnije s njom drugovali kao i ona s nama, i prijekora ne čusmo ni onda kad bismo ga zaslužili. Ne toliko da se koješta uzimalo kao djetinjarija zbog godina njezinih jer joj je šesnaesta prošla, već radi toga što je, iako ne po stasu a ono po svemu drugomu, bila kao da joj je istom dvanaesta. Čim nas poznade, zatrčala se k nama: pružila jednu ruku meni a drugu Petru, pa stala brzo izgovarati naše riječi što ih je naučila od posljednjeg sastanka. A tako je bilo svaki put. — Maška, srečja, semlja, lijubav, neću, usta, ne mogu doći! — govorila ona radosno, znajući, koliko nas to veseli, a ja sam je gledao zaljubljeno, jedva se ustežući, da je ne zagrlim. Bila visoka, vitka i lagana kao leptir, tamnoputna i žarkih očiju. Vrat, ruke i pas tanki, tanki, no ipak sve zaobljeno, živo a duge trepavice, nasmiješena usta i tamne pramove vidio sam i u sumraku. Bit će stoga, što mi je ovo na njoj bilo najdraže. Znali smo da će ostati u manastiru samo do jeseni, pa su nam se, baš zato, ovi sastanci činili još ljepši. Muškarci, Talijani, znali su hrvatski prilično jer su više godina bili zaposleni po Dalmaciji, no ženske jedva koju riječ. A Nina, kao najmlađa, istom počela učiti, pa je govorila kojekako, i to više radi zabave nego što joj trebalo. Tada mi se činjaše da ona samo zbog mene uči naš jezik, i ono što nauči radosno kazuje, pa sam joj bio zahvalan od svega srca. Majstora bilo u svemu četvorica, a ženskih troje i zamalo se okupismo u jednu družinu. Muškarci, lijepi crnomanjasti ljudi, još dosta mladi osim najstarijega, slikara, već sijeda no krepka čovjeka, s pramenom smeđe brade ispod donje usnice. Najviše sam se čudio što su uvijek bili neobično radosni i zadovoljni svačim, a onda što su se oblačili kao prava gospoda. Viđao sam ih i kod rada u zakrpljenoj odori, zamazane bojama i vapnom, ali na šetnji ne bih više rekao da su to oni isti ljudi. Stadosmo malo kao neodlučni šta da najprije učinimo, no uto mjesec ispuni svojom tananom svjetlošću meku dolinu. Postade tako sjajno da smo jedno drugom razabrali i najsitnije crte lica, i stadosmo se gledati sa smiješkom i ljubavlju kao da nas je ona blaga svjetlost povezala nevidljivim nitima. I samo oštro, mrko lice Petra Bakote postalo je dobrodušno i umiljato. Nina je te večeri obukla modru, laganu haljinicu s mornarskom jakom i na mjesečini kovna sjaja. Prema takvom ruhu, pa crnim obrvama i uvojcima njezino lice činilo se bijelo i svježe kao mramor. Tome se začudih jer ona bijaše uistinu tamne puti. — Jesi li to ti? — zapitam je zadivljen, ali me nije razumjela. A to mi je i bilo drago jer sam se prestrašio ovoga intimnog usklika koji mi se i nehote izvio iz razdragane duše. Ljepotica je bila i tetka njezina, materina sestra Ada. Bila već dozrela djevojka, i meni se činila spravna na ljubav: puna snage i vatre što omamljuje, i ja sam se, donekle, bojao nje. Žarki joj i oštri pogledi, visoka zaobljena prsa te svijest o vlastitoj snazi i ljepoti učiniše da sam je poštovao na osobit način. Ali kadikad, sred najživljeg razgovora, žarki bi joj se pogled nekako ugasio, ruke klonule, a usta otvarala i udisala uzduh tako čudno da bi me spopadao neki nemir: nije mi u duši bilo onako vedro i lako kao uz Ninu. Bit će radi toga da je debela i flegmatična gospođa Ana koja je malo marila za naše ludorije, više i pazila na sestru negoli na kćer. Kao što se prije mjesec naglo uspinjao, tako je sada čini se stao i poplavio mirnom svjetlošću tamnozeleno polje, pa su jedino površina rijeke i lišće nedalekog jablanja, nemirno titrajući, svjetlucali u tišini. Predložim da se prošetamo livadama uz rijeku, ali se Nina objesi o ruku Petrovu i, koračivši prema krčmi, progovori zvučnim glasom i sa velikom pažnjom da izgovori što čistije: — Ne mogu doći! Prva se nasmije ona sama, a onda svi za njom, i meni se učinilo kao da je ono izgovorila ta meka i svijetla ljetna večer. I kao nehotice pokorismo se njezinoj želji te pobrzasmo u tu poljsku krčmicu gdje smo već postali kao domaći. Bilo je za onako malen prostor dosta čeljadi unutra, ali je nas u kutu do vrata čekao poseban stolić, prostrt, i na njemu već postavljeno jelo. Sve obični posjetioci, pa se ne zbuniše nimalo već nastaviše svoj prijašnji posao: piće i razgovor. Jedino Solan priđe k nama i poče govoriti o Beni kao o nečemu što je njegova zasluga da smo poznali. — Sad je u svojoj kućici posve sam — reče — a žena mu sa kćeri, još proljetos, otišla pod Vještića goru na manastirsku kmetiju odakle je i pošla za nj. Pa znate što! Za malom rastužio se više nego za ženom, kao da je njegovo vlastito dijete. Ah, Bena, prava bena! A pri obližnjem stolu oko Guslara prasnuše u smijeh nečemu što je pripovijedao visok, mršav seljak iz Podosoja. Talijani su mučke jeli i nekako s poštovanjem gledali okolo i slušali što se govori. Samo Nina i Ada nisu pazile na seljačke razgovore, već su nastojale da udesimo kako je bilo maloprije na mjesečini. I ja i Petar htjeli smo to isto, ali su seljaci tako vikali i smijali se da moradosmo i na silu umuknuti pa slušati što govore. A visoki mršavi seljak pripovijedao je o novome župniku njihovu, fra Serafinu, o kome se govorilo kao o čudovištu. — A sada je sasvim poludio — vikao dugonja kao da se srdi — pa su ga već fra Luka i fra Mijo pošli tužiti provincijalu i biskupu, da ga sa župe otjera. — Aha, a što to sad čini, de kaži! — zapita neko među pažljivim slušaocima. — Sad ćete čuti! Najprije govorio misu svakome badava i novaca ne primao ni od koga, no kad mu biskup zaprijetio, počeo uzimati po fiorin kao i drugi. Ali otada svako jutro, izlazeći iz crkve, odmah traži očima kakva siromaška da mu taj fiorin dade. A prosjaka sada pred crkvom sva sila, pa kad se počnu svađati oko njega, razmijeni u koga i dijeli, a svijet se ruga. No on samo gleda tužno i blagosiva kao biskup. A u kući podbogom ništa nema: sve je razdavao, a njemu, ako što ko donese, dobro donese, i sve zahvaljuje i nećka se primiti kao da to nije njegova redovina. — A čim onda živi taj luđak? — zamumlja Petar kraj mene, jer je dovršio jesti te slušao što se pripovijeda. — Eh, lako njemu, gospodine, za življenje. Kakav je to život! Mantija ona ista na njemu u kojoj i došao, a ni onda nije nova bila. A evo kako se on hrani. Još zimus kupio vreću pirinča, dvije vreće krompira i kotlenicu ulja; u nekakvoj bakrici svari šaku pirinča i nekoliko škrilja, ulije žlicu ulja, pa mu to za vas dan. Vina i mesa ja mislim da nije okusio ni na Božić! — Pa je li star? — zapita opet neko kod stola. — Kako star! Neće mu biti još ni trideset godina, ali mršav, blijed i uvijek tužan. A ljudi moji, kakva smo mi paroka prije imali, fra Jozu! Sad je na Baravicama, ali ga nećemo nikad zaboraviti. Kakve je gospode dolazilo u njega; sastanu se kadgod i po deset kočija pred kućom! Pod brijestima peku se praščići, janjci ili tuke, kakav je zeman od čega, a u kući pjevanje, cika, smijeh... ta ko bi vam pripovjedio sve! Držao dva konja za karocu i jednog za jahanje, pravog hata uzjaše na svog hata, propinje ga na zadnje noge i zapjeva kroz selo da je milota slušati. Naše mu cure voljele nego ikakvu momku! A ova naša kukavica, gdje ga zvali da zvali, uvijek samo pješice, i... bi li mi vjerovali?... na nogama ima samo nekakve potplate, bez bječava, a mogao bi srebrne čizme nositi: tako je u nas redovina jaka. A naš je fra Jozo, soko sivi, imao uistinu mamuze od srebra, a sad, kažu da ih je u Baravicama još i pozlatio. Svi začas ušutješe kao zamišljeni, a onda se iz ugla oču zabrinut glas mlada ribara: — Bit će da je taj vaš parok velik grešnik kad taku pokoru čini i sáma pirinča na ulju jede! Na ovu nenadanu opasku diže se Ivan poljar i lupnu časom o stô kao da će nazdraviti: — Vraga vam on sáma pirinča jede — viknu — nego bit će on kao naš Jajerac! — A, koji je to vaš Jajerac? — oču se iz kuta debeo, hrapav glas tuponosa seljaka s kratkom lulicom u ruci. — Što, ili ne znate? To je Ilija Špoljo, lugar u našem selu. Još dok je neoženjen bio, razbili mu na derneku Viničani glavu: pravo mu je stukli bovanicama kao zmiji. Došao i ljekar pa da ga odmah u bolnicu nose, ali njegovi ne dadu jer da će ga otrovati tamo. Odnesoše ga kući i dozvaše babu Bunu da ga liječi. Pogledala ona njemu glavu i rekla: »Jest mu teško, ali se ne bojte zla. Samo ništa ne smije okusiti za petnaest dana osim po malo vina s vodom. A glavu mu liječite ovako: svarite svaki dan najmanje dvadeset i pet jaja utvrdo, zgnječite ih dobro, ulijte dosta ulja i obložite mu tom kašom glavu.« Činili oni kako je Buna rekla, a do dvije nedjelje prolazio tuda liječnik i zaželio vidjeti Iliju.« Kako ga liječite?« upita on. »A, gospodine, ne dajemo mu ništa jesti, ima već petnaest dana«, kažu oni. »Pa još je živ?« »Živ, gleda, gospodine, ništa mu nije.« Kad liječnik k njemu, a on se zarumenio, bolji nego ikad. Čudi se liječnik i sve jedno po jedno pita: »Pa što! Za petnaest dana nije ništa okusio ovaj čovjek?« »Ništa gospodine, samo je vina pio.« A znate što je bilo? Čim bi Špoljo ostao sam, a on odmah sebi šakom za glavu, pa skidaj pomalo onaj oblog, od jaja i s njime u usta! — Pa onda? — upitaše u zboru. — Pa onda? Pa onda ništa! Prozvali ga Jajerac. A ja mislim da je taki i njihov fra Serafin. Meni se ovaj događaj učinio jako zanimljiv pa sam se zablenuo slušajući, no ostali se i ne osmjehnuše, kao da je to sve obična stvar koju nije trebalo pripovijedati. Pogledam oko sebe i u čudu opazim da za stolom nema Petra, Ade i Nine, niti sam vidio kad su otišli; a ostali su još sjedili ondje i potiho se razgovarali. Dignem se i, ne javljajući se nikom, iziđem. Pogledam brzo svuda, ali bjegunaca nije bilo. U polju se činilo još vidnije nego prije, a kukurijekanje pijevaca, sad jasno, sustižući se, dopiralo iz dalekih sela. Cetina šumila življe kao da se raduje tim glasovima i toj svjetlosti, a hladan dah s istoka pirio livadama i stao gibati večerom umrtvljeno lišće. Sve je bilo svježe i mokro od noćne rose. Poslušam časkom novi šum gledajući svijetle livade i tamne sjene po njima, kadli mi povjetarac, dolje od stogova, s mirisom novog sijena donese čudne zvuke kao od tihog, prigušenog plača. Srce mi stade udarati življe, i ja se, od sjene do sjene, ispod jablanja, trepetljika i vrba, stanem oprezno primicati stogovima odakle je dopirao nejasan zvuk. Tu, napola sakrivena tankim prućem strmogleda, stajala Nina pa, držeći bijelu maramicu na ustima, jecala i tresla se od plača. Uprepastim se od čuda i pristupim joj hvatajući je lagano za onu ruku što joj je nepomično visila niz vitki, tanki struk. Ona podiže maramicu s lica i pogleda me ustrašeno i divlje. A kad me poznade, istrgnu prihvaćenu ruku i, naslanjajući se na glatko deblo, procvili. — Ma šta se dogodilo? Recite mi, Nina! — uskliknem tužno jer me uistinu zabrinula. Ne dobivši odgovora, stanem se obazirati da bih ugledao što i razjasnio onaj gorki, zagonetni plač. U početku nisam vidio ništa, ali napokon, daleko u sjeni stogova, opazih dvije tamne prilike, jednu uz drugu. Zagledam se tamo, kadli Petar i Ada drže se za ruke, i svaki čas vidjelo se kako im se ruke dižu i kako ih brzo savijaju jedno drugom oko vrata, a bit će da su tada izmjenjivali i žarke, nečujne poljupce. Nisam nikad ni poslutio da je među njima takva ljubav, pa ni sada ne znam što sam tada pomislio. Ali sam razumio tužno jecanje Nine od koga mi je trnula duša i potekle jadovne suze razočaranja. Ja ju tješiti nisam imao čim, niti sam joj tada želio utjehe, već sam se osjetio posve osamljen i suvišan na onome mjestu. Pa šuljajući se malo kasnije, okolišajući i pognute glave preko mirnoga polja k daščari, mislio sam tužno u sebi: — Kako je sretan, kako je divno sretan! Jedna ga poljupcima obasiplje, a druga gorko plače za njegovom ljubavi. A kada i kako se to zbilo? Da, ja bih za ovu njegovu sreću pregorio cio svijet! A kada se obazreh da pogledam Pojila i polje, ugledam u daljini Talijane kako se žure uz Cetinu k manastiru. Učini mi se da ih prati Bakota u grupi, a nešto iza njih da ide vitki lik Nine i kao da zaostaje hotimice. Pratio sam ih očima dok ne počeše nestajati u gustom vrbiku kod prijevoza. Mora da se već stala javljati rana zora ljetna jer je žućkasta mjesečeva svjetlost na zapadu bila poblijedjela. Istok također zabijelio, a kukurijekanje učestalo i postalo jasnije. Udišući požudno u nemirna prsa svježi i mirisni uzduh, gledao sam mladu svjetlost i zvjezdice na nebu koje su sjetno žmirkale kao da žale za kratkom, raskošnom noći što nestaje u bijeloj svjetlosti zore. IV Kroz pukotine daščare već je svom silom prodiralo sunce kad sam se probudio u kojekako sklepanu bukovu krevetu. Na drugom, odmah do mene, sjedio je Bakota napola odjeven i nečim se zabavljao pažljivo, a ja, ne javljajući se, stanem promatrati što čini. Kao u krčmi, tako i u daščari za njom bilo dosta muha koje su sada žestoko nalijetale na nas kao da ih je razdražila sunčana svjetlost. Bakota u lijevoj ruci držao cigaretu, a desnu držao pripravnu da njom uhvati onu muhu što ga pecne. Zadubio se tako strastveno u taj lov, da nije ni opazio kako sam budan i kako ga pažljivo gledam. Pravo blaženstvo sinulo bi na mrku mu licu kad bi ulovio koju. Držao bi je tada što mogaše nježnije, da je ne prignječi svojim golemim prstima, a onda bi primakao vatru svoje cigarete njezinoj glavi da joj izgori ticala i prve noge te isprsne oči. Dok bi muha bolno zujala, on bi s velikom nasladom i kroz zube govorio ove čudne riječi: — Zašto bodeš Gospoda Boga svoga koji će te uništiti? Još sam od sinoć bio srdit i zavidan Bakoti, ali mi se ova njegova igra učinila tako djetinjasta da sam se nasmijao od srca i osjetio prema njemu ono staro prijateljstvo i simpatiju. — Ah, probudio si se — reče. — A ja mislio da ti spavaš. Nisam mogao ni zaspati od ovih vražjih muha. — Gledao sam šta radiš. A kad si — ... — Tražio sam tebe po polju. A prije sam bio s Adom... koja je ono vražja cura! Sama me pozvala iz krčme na šetnju, i zamalo da nije bilo svašta! Mislio sam da si ti s Ninom, a ona doletjela za nama viriti, vrag je odnio, ali čekaj...! Ne odgovorih nego zaklopih oči kao da ću opet zaspati. — Znaš što — reče opet on — danas je nedjelja, svijet dolazi crkvi, a u kaluđerâ objed. Hajdemo tamo! Nije mi bilo drago s njime ići, a još manje ostati samu, pa smo već za po sata bili na prijevozu. Sunce sjalo i žeglo što je moglo bolje, ali sočno zelenilo i vlaga oko rijeke blažili njegovu silu i stvarali blago proljeće usred plamena ljeta. Cetina, na tom mjestu, bila duboka i tiha, sva u sjeni, pa joj glatka površina izgledala gotovo crna. Nikakva šuma nije se čulo, osim lagana pljuska koje žabe što bi skočila s obale u vodu, među visoki ševar. Lađa na prijevozu bila golemo, nespretno korito od hrastova debla, te se nije mogla upravljati jer ne imađaše kljuna i na oba kraja bijaše jednako tupa. Radi toga među ograncima dviju starih vrba što se nad vodu nagnule bilo rastegnuto uže i za nj prikopčana lađa lancem i prostranom gvozdenom viticom koja se užetom mogla lako micati. Smjestimo se u lađu polako da se ne izvrnemo, a lađar, hvatajući za uze sve dalje, potjerao nas tako prema drugoj, jednako tamnozelenoj, vlažnoj i mekoj obali. S obje strane rijeke bilo prostrano, sve samo manastirsko zemljište. Dolje nepregledne livade i močvare, malo na višem sipke njive sa gdjekojim vrtom među crnim plotovima, na brijegu vinogradi, a dalje po planinama sve velika šuma, čak tamo do bosanske međe. Sam pak manastir i crkva dizali se više omanje ravnice, s pojatama, gumnima i gustim voćnjacima. Manastir se činio kao kakvo naselje: osim velika broja različitih zgrada bilo ondje i mnogo svijeta. Kaluđera ne baš toliko, ali zato najmenika, kmetica i kmetova sva sila. Za svaki su posao bile posebne sluge: volari, kravarice, konjari, čobani, guščari, tučari, kokošari, pa i psara bilo, čak trojica. Golemi psi, jaki i žestoki kao vuci, trzali se po danu na teškim lancima, a po noći oblijetali režeći i lajući naokolo. Pa i sviju drugih životinja bilo mnoštvo, te bi velika sramota za manastir bila kad ne bi, na primjer, konja bilo makar četrdeset, a trebalo ih najviše desetak. Blago se nije ni prodavalo ni kupovalo: ždrijebilo se, telilo, janjilo i leglo u domaćim stajama, a hrane bilo dovoljno za sve. Manastir je dosta blizu prijevoza. No da je i daleko, bijelim putićima među grmljem, preko crnih drvenih mostića više bistrih i veselih vrela te ispod debele sjene starih brijesta i košćela daljina se ne bi ni primijetila. Nedjeljom bi iz dalekih sela došao silan svijet na liturgiju, pa se pred crkvom, po ledinama, u grobištu i u svakom hladu, sve šarenilo od crvenih, bijelih i modrih boja, na kićenim odijelima seljakinja i seljaka. Tako je bilo i onog jutra. Jasni, no ponešto neskladni glasovi manastirskih zvona ujedno sa blještilom sunčanih traka, šumom svijeta i žuborom vode oživljavali onaj zabitni šumski kraj. Ti veseli zvuci i svježina jutra rastjeraše i posljednje tragove moje sinoćnje tuge: — Neka se ljube kad su veseli i mladi, a doći će i moj čas! — pomislio sam tada gledajući radosno u krepko strujanje života oko nas. U manastiru smo bili obojica već dobro poznati, te nas dočekaše veselo i prijazno kao uvijek. Svuda se osjećao miris jela što su se pripravljala za objed, pa i drugih nekih mirisa bilo, kakvih nisam više oćutio nigdje: neki osobiti zadah hladovine, starine i intimnosti strujao po širokim hodnicima, dvoranama i ćelijama manastira i budio ugodan osjećaj nebrige i obilja. Čitavo jedno prizemno krilo manastira zapremala kuhinja za kmete i služinčad. Bila jako duga i široka, sa golemim vratima, i nije mi moguće zaboraviti onu prostoriju još otkad sam prvi put vidio starodavni običaj Badnje večeri u njoj. Osam najboljih bijelih volova manastirskih dovezlo je iz Vještića gore dvije najveće bukve što su se tamo našle da se prilože kao badnjaci. Jaki i kićeni momci prilagali su ona golema debla čim nastade snježna, studena noć. Sva prostorija nastrta slamom te ispunjena mirisnim dimom tamjana, a u sredini žarila se golema vatra. Kaluđeri u kamilavkama, s dugim bradama i kosama, sa petrahiljom oko vrata, pjevali prastaru božićnu pjesmu kadeći, posipljući žitom i polijevajući vinom silne badnjake. Sva druga lica okolo svečana, ozbiljna i radosna, pa onda gromka jeka puščanih hitaca kroz prozore i pred vratima. Svuda obilje i miris posnih jela i drugih što se već pripravljaju za sjutra, a vani vije bura sa snijegom. Pa neki osobiti osjećaj zdravlja i radosna očekivanja, a briga, tuga i zloba kao da može biti svuda, samo ne tada i tu. Baš pred tom kuhinjom susreli smo Ninu i Adu. Govorile su nešto vatreno u svome zvonkom jeziku, ali zamukoše kad su vidjele nas. Mislio sam da će se Bakota zbuniti kad ih ugleda, ali on mirno i veselo, kao obično, priđe k njima da ih pozdravi. A i one, kao da ih je svladala njegova nebriga, nasmiješiše se prijazno, samo što se Nina, odmah iza pozdrava, brzo okrete od njih i, pružajući mi ruku, reče: — Oprostite — reče talijanski — ali nisam mogla biti drukčija. — I oči joj se opet zališe suzama. Njezina me tuga iznova uvrijedi, ali sam svakako htio pokazati kako mi zatim njihovim poslima nije ni najmanje stalo, pa se hotimice začudih kao da ne znam o čemu govori. I odmah stanem koješta brbljati nastojeći se otresti sjetnih misli, a to mi je i uspjelo. Petar je s Adom govorio tako kao da među njima nije ništa bilo, a Nina pazila na svaku njihovu riječ i pokret pa kao da je stala i sama manje vjerovati u ono što ju je toliko rastužilo na Pojilima. Zamalo se i meni stalo pričinjati da je postalo sve kao i prije, i stadoh se smiješiti i samom namigivanju i gurkanju Petrovu koji mi time htjede pokazati da je sve ovo samo nekakva šala. I potraja cijeli dan ovo obijesno poigravanje s ljubavlju, a niko se nije, u vrevi mnoge čeljadi, mogao sabrati da razmisli ono što osjeća. Svake je nedjelje u manastiru bilo mnogo gostiju i seoske i varoške ruke, muških i ženskih. Od davnina su u manastir sv. Đurđa dolazile ženske, pa i stanovale koji put ondje, a kmetice, u poslu, dolazile i odlazile svaki dan. I tome starome običaju, još od turskih vremena, nije imao ko da što zamjeri, pa ni sam vladika ako bi došao. Radi toga je i bilo uvijek veselo u manastiru, a i stari kaluđeri više su govorili o junaštvu nego o molitvi. Spominjalo se koji je od njih na konju bolji binjedžija bio, koji li kamenom odbacio dalje ili mu jasno grlo bolje uz gusle ječalo. A po zidovima i uglovima, među mrkim portretima monaha, visilo oružje svake ruke. Sunce, vino i pjesme te pogledi lijepih očiju razigrali mi srce, pa se neka velika, opća ljubav prema životu i svijetu razbuktala u meni kao nikad prije. A pri kraju samog dana dogodilo mi se nešto u isti mah nenadno i što sam nejasno još odavna čekao. Iza objeda i gosti i domaći stadoše se razilaziti manastirom i hladovinom oko njega, pa i ja. Petar je bio čas kod Nine a čas uz Adu, čas sáme one dvije, sad sve troje zajedno, pa se okupljali i razlazili nekako smeteno, hitro, sa smiješkom na ustima što zove poljupce, ili s nemirnim, srditim pogledima i prkosnim slijeganjem ramena. Pokazujući nebrigu za njihove »djetinjarije« uputim se, prilično sjetan, gustim drvoredom brijesta, niz strmenitu oputinu k dubokoj uvali tik do manastira. Tom uvalom, punom guste šume, tekao snažan potok što je kretao mlinice i stupe, a u nekoj dražici bilo i vreoce na glasu sa svojih bistrih i mraznih mlazova. Osim jednolikog šuma cvrčaka i vode, uvala bijaše posve tiha. Zemlja, išarana žućkastozelenim plohama svjetlosti, odisala šumskim mirisom i svježinom vlage. Ustavim se poviše vrela da prislušnem klopot mlina i stupa, ali su i oni počivali šuteći. Sjetim se da je nedjelja, i pođem niže k vrelu da se napijem i da sjednem. No čim se kroz grmlje približim vrelu, zastanem: krepka i strojna djevojka umivala se prskajući srebrne kapi kroz trake sunca što su ih propuštale krošnje tamnih jasena k vodi. Bila u samoj košulji, šarenom tkanicom stegnutoj, i ostraga zavrnutoj crvenoj pregači. Ispod širokih rukava bjelasale se oble ruke pridižući se svaki čas k okruglastu i rumenkastu licu s jamicama u sredini. I obrazi i tamnožuta kosa bliještili bisernim kapima, i kod svakoga pregiba zatreptala na njoj svježa mladenačka put i zatalasala se gojna prsa. Na njih se, s oduga vrata, spuštao đerdan, a o njemu još niže visio na crvenoj vrpci također velik novac od teška srebra. Kraj nje, na bijelu pijesku, stajala drvena posuda za vodu i staklena čaša na njoj. Dugo se tako pljuskala i prskala vodom, a na mahove mirovala s ispruženim rukama povrh vrela kao da zazivlje vodenog duha ili nešto čara. No ipak se vidjelo po radosnu licu da je nikoje misli i brige ne more, već da se zanosi sjajem i žuborom nemirnog vrela. Zanimalo me kako će se uplašiti i kriknuti kad me opazi, pa otkidoh grančicu s jasena i bacih je baš pred nju, u vrelo. No ona zastade začas nepomično, gledajući u grančicu, uhvati je i uspravi se skrenuvši mirno pogled prema mjestu na kojemu sam stajao. I kad me ugledala, obrnu se bez ijedne riječi i stade desnim rukavom otirati mokro lice, lijevom rukom priljubljujući glavi razbarušenu kosu. Pa kad sam vidio da se ona poput mačice mirno gladi sve dalje: — Djevojko — rekoh — dodaj mi čašu te studene vaše vode. A ona, i ne gledajući me, opra ionako svijetlu čašu, zagrabi i korači prignute glave k meni bez zbunjenosti, samo što joj se lice jače zarumenilo. Ali kad mi je pružila vodu nije odoljela, već podignu glavu i pogleda me ravno u oči. A taj se pogled ne zaboravlja! Bilo je u njemu i ono istro vrelo, i tamna šuma, i meka mahovina što je ovila kamenje kraj nas, i tamnomodro nebo ljetne noći više Pojila. Prihvatih uzdrhtalom rukom čašu te požudno ispih kao da je to bio napitak vječne mladosti koji mi ona iz sebe pruži. Djevojka mi je uze i priđe k vrelu, kadli se na neravnu puteljku veliki srebrni novac što je visio na njezinu đerdanu zanjiha i kucnu o čašu. Mio zuj stakla i srebra oču se jasno i bijaše u divnu skladu s djevojkom, vrelom i hladom šumskim. Ona ustrepta od toga zveka, pognu svoju lijepu glavu i vitki struk pa stade lagano kucati svojim srebrom o čašu kao da se čudi i naslađuje tim zdravim zujem, a na mene kao da je zaboravila. A onda, nenadano začuh njezin zvonki smijeh kao akord zveku stakla i srebra. I sada osjetih u duši nešto čudesno. Učini mi se da sam ovu zgodu već jednom proživio: da sam napokon našao nju koju sam bio izgubio; onu što mi je dosuđena od vjekova. No da li sam ja, možda, sve ovo negdje pročitao ili doživio u snu? I je li to uistinu ona?... Da, nema sumnje! Ovo je baš ovako još nekad davno bilo! Ali kad?... Toga se ne mogu sjetiti, no ne smijem dopustiti da mi i sada iščezne. I ja se spremih da razgovorom učvrstim naše poznanstvo. — Djevojko, kako te zovu? — Stanojka. — A odakle si i čija si, jer ja te još nikad ovdje vidio nisam. — Ja sam s majkom Anušom sâma i nikad ne dolazim amo; imamo mi crkvu bliže, u Trolokvama na bosanskoj strani. No danas sam došla kumovati djetetu Anđe Subašine s Podova. Ali ću ovoga ljeta dolaziti češće. — Češće! A zašto ćeš dolaziti češće? — Mi smo na manastirskoj kmetiji pod Vještića gorom. Kad se počne kositi i manastirski kukuruz žeti, doći ću pomagati i nositi u polje težacima ručak. — Bit će i ta voda za težake? Ona se začudi i pogleda me sa smiješkom od koga joj jamice na punom mladom licu postadoše veće. — Kakve težake... ta danas je nedjelja! Nosim našima iz sela što su me danas dopratili crkvi. — A je li ti živ otac i kako se kućom zoveš? Na ovo mi ne odgovori, već, spustivši čašu i ruku, upre zamišljeno oči u zemlju. A onda pogleda kao da čeka hoću li je zapitati još što. — Kada ćeš kući, Stanojko? - — Večeras rano. Naše je selo daleko. — Pa da je i daleko, ja ću ipak doći tvojoj kući da te vidim. — Pa dođi! A koji si ti? — Ja sam učitelj ovdje blizu, u Tihovu. No i ja sam od težaka: moj je djed kosio, a baba žela. — Pa zašto ti meni tako govoriš? — Tako!... A bojiš li se ti mene? Ona me pogleda onim istim divotnim pogledom i nasmije se: — Ta vidjela sam ja i dosad gospode! — Ili ima u vas gori gospode kakve? — Nema, ali sam ipak vidjela. Zamuknemo oboje; ja stanem promišljati što bih joj mogao reći. — A hoće li ti biti drago da tebi kući dođem? — upitam napokon. — Dođi, niko ti ne brani! — odgovori ona. — A hoće li ti biti drago? Mučala je, ali se opažalo da je počela bivati nemirna; svuda u dolini prijašnja tišina, osim šuma cvrčaka i vode. Ustadoh s panja na kome sam dotad sjedio, a ona me pogleda prestrašeno i stade se obazirati kao lasica među stijenjem. — Pa ipak se bojiš! — reknem ja. — Ne, ne bojim se ja tebe, nego sam zakasnila ponijeti vodu — reče i potraži očima sunce na nebu. — No ja ću doći tvojoj kući pod Vještića goru... ali, kako ću je naći? — A što bi dolazio? Daleko je i strmo, ... no ima dobre vode poput ove i lijepa hlada. — Ja ću napitati! — Busove Staje zovu se naši stanovi. Ali ne treba dolaziti. Tamo gospoda ne zalaze nikad... Zbogom! Pograbivši hitro bardak za ručicu, pogleda me letimice i stade se brzo penjati nekim drugim puteljkom, kroz šumu, uz brijeg. Ostadoh na mjestu gledajući kako se bjelasa njezin krepki struk previjajući se gipko u hodu. I uzdahnuh radosno kad sam ugledao da se obazrela još jednom — pa iščeznu među tamnim drvetima i grmljem. Bilo mi kao da sam našao zakopano blago i saznao neku slatku tajnu, a uvala zažuborila i zatreptala jasnije. V Od toga dana manje sam se družio s Petrom, no i njemu kao da je to bilo po volji. On je išao na Pojila i u manastir sam, a ja se prezirno smiješio njegovoj dvostrukoj ljubavi. Tim više kad je stao kasno uveče odlaziti u manastir odjeven u pozajmljeno seosko, momačko odijelo, u srebrnoj ječermi, potkoljenjačama i s oružjem. Pristajala mu divno takva nošnja, ali se meni činio djetinjast i smiješan, pa sam ga pustio neka luduje, a iz inata ne htjedoh ga zapitati kuda i zašto ide, pošto sam i bez pitanja znao. Radi toga ne odlažah ni u manastir, da smo što manje zajedno. Međutim, pomišljao sam ozbiljno da uzmem Stanojku za ženu, i samo čekah željno da započne kosidba i žetva da se sastanemo još koji put prije nego pođem njezinoj kući. — Ta i moja je majka seljakinja bila — mislio sam češće — pa mi je otac sretan bio s njom. A gdje se može naći druga Stanojka? Manastirske livade i kukuruz bili su podvodni, pa je kosidba i žetva počinjala kasno. Počnem postajati nestrpljiv i u misli spremati se kako ću pod Vještića gorom potražiti Stanojku, u njezinim Busovim Stajama. I tako prođe još nekoliko dana. Bio je već kolovoz, a žega u Tihovu postajala sve jača. A između mene i Petra počela rasti neka osobita antipatija, iako ne baš mržnja, pa nam je u Tihovu bilo sve teže, premda nijedan od nas nije pomišljao da ode, uza sve što su bili veliki praznici. Kao da smo obojica očekivali nešto. Sada Bakota ni o čemu ne mišljaše kao ja: počeo se rugati ženskima i njihovoj ljubavi, pak literaturi i prirodi te stao pripovijedati kako će ostaviti mrsku učiteljsku službu i nekakvim materinstvom otvoriti dućan u svojoj varoši. Baš onoga dana kad sam potajno odlučio k Busovim Stajama, ležali smo u zajedničkoj sobi i ćutali strašno se dosađujući. Bilo je rano popodne, a u toj izbi bijelih, golih zidova bijaše vruće i zagušljivo kao u peći. Najednom Petar, gledajući u sadreno poprsje Komenskoga na stolu, poče hvaliti varoš i varoški život koji sam ja toliko mrzio, samo da me rasrdi. Govoraše prezirno o selu i seljacima kao o simbolima gluposti i nečistoće i opisivati svoju rodnu kuću »na najljepšem mjestu« njegove varoši. A ja sam takove kuće poznavao dobro još kad sam učio. I dok je on svejednako i zanosno govorio, mišljah jadovno na takvu kuću, ni seosku ni gospodsku, što mi ostavi nemio upečatak, a takvih kuća mišljah onda da više nigdje nema. No varoške su kuće u kakvoj je i Bakota odgojen svuda iste. U njima je naoko čisto, ali se još na ulazu osjeća vonj gnjilih limuna, pokvarena masla, ulja i drugih začina ali to je varošanima znak kućnoga blagostanja. Dok je Petar nešto sve dalje brojio, ja sam u mašti i sa gnušanjem razgledao svoju nekadašnju varošku sobu sjećajući se množine sitnarija što su bile po njoj. Pri zidu bez prozora »komo« i na njemu šalice za kavu svake veličine i oblika; čašice za likere, mali kipovi svetica i svetaca od bojadisana porcelana i slične stvari, pak sva sila kućica velikih morskih puževa. Na zidu, više toga starog komada pokućstva, izblijedjele fotografije žućkasto — mrtvačke boje, u širokim okvirima oblijepljenim bezbrojem sitnih školjčica. Bilo mnogo tih fotografija, a nemilih kao pojave iz drugog svijeta: lica dugačka, bijelo-žuta, a kosa i u muškaraca i u žena golema, našušurena, čudna. Malo dalje zrcalo u raspucanu žutu okviru i s crnim ljagama. Uz staklo opet bezbroj dopisnica svake vrste, i naslikanih i prostih, te posjetnica i pisama od znatnijih ljudi i zataknutih tako kako bi se mogla čitati njihova imena. Tu je stršila gotovo cijela obiteljska »pošta« zadnjeg četvrt vijeka: pozivi, čestitke i zahvale, posmrtnice i žalovanja — sve blijedožućkasto i posuto ostacima ljetnih posjetitelja. U kutu slika Bogorodice, jedne od Čudotvornih, a pred njom uljena svjetiljka, takozvani lumin, gdje su se kiselili ugarci žigica i mrtve muhe. Oko Bogorodice mnoštvo manjih svetačkih slika pričvršćenih na zid čavlićima ili ljepilom od mrka brašna te nekoliko pari pljesnivih razdrtih škapulara. U kutove sobe utisnute su trougle daščice pokrivene vezenim krpama i postavljene tako da se na njih metnu stvarčice koje drugdje ne nađoše mjesta. Pa svuda papirne lepeze i raznobojno umjetno cvijeće, također od papira, posuto prašinom i zakićeno gdjekojom mrtvom muhom o nevidljivoj paučini. Na sjedištima, na divanu, po tavanu, uz prozor — svuda su prostrte ili obješene vezene krpe, a onda čipke na svim okrajcima na koje su se mogle prišiti: sve posao nervoznosti, škrtosti te dangubnih dosadnih dana. I niz stakla malenih prozora visili pleteni zastorčići, rastegnuti čavlićima, pa i tamo zataknuto koješta: kakve suhe biljke ili nagnjio plod. I po drugim sobama viđao sam takvih stvari, i onda lončiće s kržljavim bosiokom, kadifom i sličnim cvijećem. Pa mnoge krletke sa domaćim pticama, a kanarince su držali varošani napose, u sobi za goste. Onda mi dođoše u polusnu pred oči bezočna i sebična lica tih varošana, kad sam se sjetio svoga kakvo bih vidio u onom zrcalu: razroko, pepeljasto i na koje bih se zgadio, uza sve što sam znao da sam ljepušan mladić. — Što, ti već spavaš, no i vrijeme je! — viknu glasnije Bakota, a njegov glas pričini mi se zao i surov, te se obrnuh na stranu i ne odgovorih. Doskora zaspah čvrsto, a kad sam se probudio, njega već ne bijaše u sobi. Trijezneći se pomalo od sna, riješim se da ću te večeri u Vještića goru k Stanojki, i nekakva unutrašnja svježina i radost prože me svega, pa hitro skočim i stanem se oblačiti. U selu bio mlad, veseo momak, Danilom ga zvali, i dosta obrazovan; svršio osnovnu školu, služio u ratnoj mornarici i napokon bio kuhar kod nekakva popa. Ja sam ga volio i često drugovao s njim prije negoli se poznadoh s Petrom. Do po sata imao je doći k meni da me prati k Busovim Stajama, jer je dobro poznavao taj put. S nama je imao da bude i Luka Gutić, nazvan Rakijaš, a on bi ionako često išao pod Vještića goru k svojoj djevojci kojoj već bijaše dao jabuku. Prije nego pođemo, trebalo im pojesti štogod i napiti se da veselije putuju. Uistinu, još za trpezom stadoše popijevati i protiv moje volje, a pjevali su malne cijelog puta. Izabraše kraći, ali teži, kako su vični bili: najprije preko neke dvije kamene kose, te poljem na gaz, a onda planinom dosta visoko iznad manastira. Niti su znali niti su pitali zašto ja idem, i ne bijaše im ništa začudno u tome jer sam i prije i dosta često s tihovskim momcima hodio po sijelima seoskim ili lovio gajevima i luzima, s obje strane rijeke. Odabrana staza, planinom, bila dosta kamenita i strma a sunce još jako, pa su moji pratioci koračali oštro ali šuteći. No čim smo prošli visoki klanac između Gradine i Bata ostavljajući za sobom izrovane bregove i stali se spuštati u dubine manastirskih šuma, zabrujaše i uzobijestiše se opet zaboravljajući usijanu strminu što im oduze dah i uduši pjesmu s kojom se uputiše od vinom natopljene trpeze. Kad prođosmo ispod Visokog sela, nastade mrkla noć koja nešto kasnije postade jasnija. Vedro se nebo zabijelilo poslije od mjesečine tako da su se i zvijezde slabo vidjele ali je u gudurama kojima smo prolazili, bila još tmina. Litice kraj puta crne od mahovine i vlage, a crna i šuma svuda po bregovima, samo su putić i nebo nad nama svjetlucali u noći. No ipak, među ovim planinama bilo mi je ugodno i pozdravljao sam veselo svaku jelu što se dizala kraj puta, svaki kuk što se izbočio i nadvio nada nj, i svako vreoce koje bi zašumilo na zavojicama duboke kotline. Silazili smo tom oputinom gorskom, no kako je bila strma i neravna, prestali smo pjevati te bismo samo kadikad uskliknuli, zavikali, kad već ne bismo mogli obuzdati unutarnju radost. — Hoje, hoj!... Aoh, goro ej! A tada bi se ozvali bregovi i provalije vraćajući naše glasove, ali inačije, kao što govori sáma šuma. Putić bio uzak te nismo mogli ići u grupi, već koračasmo jedan za drugim i dosta podaleko, pa smo razgovarajući se vikali, da se možemo razumjeti. Činilo mi se da ulazimo u neki čudan svijet i da ga otkrivam ja prvi. A i morao sam misliti tako: selo Visoko, pa sve dalje i dublje, bijaše nešto posve drugo od Podova i od svega što sam dotada vidio. — Hoje, hoj!... Aoh, goro, ej! To je bilo sve, čime sam mogao pokazati ono, što mi je vrelo u duši, i ti su mi usklici bili dosta, a moji su drugovi odgovarali kao da me razumiju. I začudo, ponoviše mi se osjećaji i misli koje imađah hodajući ljetos s Bakotom po kamenim kosama s onu stranu Podova. Sa vrha kakva brda i preko valovite ravnice pod njim na zapadu beskonačan vidik, pa u silnoj daljini nejasna tmuša što sjeća na more i neizmjerne prostore. — Ovo je ona ista slana voda koja i u Kalifornijskom zaljevu — pomislim kad smo ljetos s Majevice gledali daleko svjetlucanje mora kroz sunčani žar. No sada već nisam bio u prostoru što mi raznosi misli, već u kraju što ga sanjah u srcu i prije no što ga vidjeh, i sada je postajalo zbiljom što je prije bilo samo nejasna slutnja. A i momci što su išli sa mnom, činili mi se viši, dostojniji, jer bijahu domaći u tim brdima, a meni bi trebalo spremati se još dosta da postanem onaki. I sve što smo išli dublje u šumu, kao da se dizala neka težina s mene i oklop gvozdeni što me sape u svijetu, pa sam osjetio kako postajem opet ono što mi se činilo da sam bio nekad — još prije svoga djetinjstva. Busove Staje rekoše mi da su još daleko, ali već bijasmo u njihovu okrugu i na svakom koraku budila mi se u duši sve veća radost. Ona je bila isto što i osjećanje žara prve mladosti, ali je nisam mogao osjetiti ovako jasno prije nego što sam otresao sve što se prilijepilo za me u primorskim varošima i u kršu što ga je slani morski zadah stvorio. Spuštajući se kroz te duboke, šumovite klance, pomalo su mi se mijenjale misli, osjećaji, pa i sam govor, baš kao što se i nehote promijeni obično vladanje kad se prekorači crkveni prag. Kad smo došli na Mali Halan gdje se uvala suzila najviše pa odjedanput razmakla svoja krila, ugledah pred sobom duboku dolinu punu bjelkaste magle obasjane mjesečinom. A iz nje se dizala, upravo pred nama Vještića gora kao zid i crna: jedna od bezbrojnih dolina i planina po kojima stanuje jezgra naroda živeći slično kao što se živi u manastiru sv. Đurđa. Taj je vidik bio također prostran, ali nije rasipao moju snagu i misli neizmjernim i zagonetnim površinama, već mi donosio srcu novu silu okruženu odasvud da se ne raspe. Da, ovaj kraj imao je čudnu silu, ali silu što još spava i snagu daje samo onome koji je ondje traži! Podno Malog Halana, među vrhovima bukava i jela, bljesnula bi kadikad svjetlost i opet iščezla, tako da nisam pravo znao je li ono i bila prava svjetlost ili mi je sinulo u samim zjenicama. Ta meni se još od ljetos priviđalo koješta što je sličilo više snu nego zbilji, jer sve što je u životu lijepo, čini se kao san. Tako i silna dolina, ispunjena sve tamo do Vještića gore bijelom, obasjanom maglom kao čistim snijegom i opkoljena nejednakim visima crnih bregova, prikazivala mi se dijelom začarana svijeta. Posjedasmo na rosnu ledinicu da otpočinemo, i gledajući u nejasnu dolinu pod sobom i daleku Vještića goru, bio sam uzbuđen kao da čekam nešto izvanredno. Uistinu ne bih se nimalo začudio kad bih nad tom dolinom vidio kako s planine na planinu prelijeću vile ili vještice na metli, kao i u magli da bih začuo zveket oružja i rzanje konja. Ali začusmo samo jak lavež mnogih pasa, a gdjekad i šum nekakve velike vode: kako bi povjetarac zastrujao k nama ili od nas. A u polovini šumovite Kozare, desno, plovio osamljen pramen sjajne magle kao dugi zračni brod ili noćna sablast što se digla iz svoga duplja. Seoce bilo odmah nešto niže, pod jelovom šumom kroz koju smo išli. Rakijaš i Danilo stadoše prašiti kubure da se jave planinarima da povežu goleme i strašne pse kojima se ne bi smio približiti ni svaki vuk. I planine i uvale i šuma uzdrhtaše radosno od gromkih zvukova naših kubura kao da se vesele starim i milim znancima te odgovoriše desetorostrukom jekom iz mnogih gudura i s mnogih bližih i dalekih strmina. Slušao sam zadivljen ovu čarobnu jeku kako se pomalo stišava i gubi, kadli nam odozdo odgovoriše također puščanim hicima, a jeka se ponovi. I na taj odzdrav skočih brzo prvi kao da mi ga Stanojka šalje; pa kad smo eto tik Busovih Staja, činilo mi se da ni od njezina zagrljaja nisam daleko. — Tamo je sigurno još sijelo, a i do ponoći ima još dosta reče Rakijaš, a Danilo potvrdi: — Ima dosta, pokratio je dan. — Svi su još na nogama, pa i Stanojka — pomislim ja. — Hoje, hoj... Aoh, goro, ej! I spustimo se hitro dolje. VI No dolje čekaše me strašno iznenađenje. Busove Staje od mrka, sedrasta kamena i pokrivene crnim drvenim daščicama bile su sagrađene uokrug, na vrlo položitu, meku brežuljku sred duboke doline. Od naše strane, među dvije niske kuće, bio ulaz na malu poljanicu među stanovima i prema njoj bijahu okrenuta pročelja. Pred svima bila su kamena ili drvena sjedišta, a na njima hladovala čeljad, a bit će ponajviše djevojke i momci jer su se sa raznih strana čule sad diple sad kolske popijevke ili pak srdačan, radostan smijeh. Kod samog ulaska na tu obasjanu poljanicu sjedio u sjeni, u široku stocu s naslonom postariji čovjek kao da stražari. I čim stupismo unutra, začusmo njegov glas: — Stoj! Koji ste vi? Začudim se takvom dočeku, a kad ga poznadoh, još više. Bio je to Bena. — Nu ti Bene! — Beno! — povikaše moji drugovi. — A što si ti ovdje? — viknem i ja zadivljen njegovim licem, ozbiljnim i mrkim. — Ah, gospodine, vi ste to! Sreća, baš prava sreća da se namjeriste ovdje. Što mi je drago da ste došli! — reče Bena s iskrenim veseljem. Pa okrećući se k Danilu i Rakijašu: — A vi, momci, pođite naprijed, jer imam gospodinu kazati nešto! — reče. Moji me pratioci ostaviše: — Pokazat će vam, gospodine, u bočici svoje baje! — govorahu kroz smijeh. — Dakle, što si ti ovdje i što mi imaš reći? — upitam. — Čuvam kćer i gospodina... Neki momci odavle prijete da će ga ubiti! Crna i nejasna slutnja sjeknu mi dušom, i zatrnuh. — A koja je tvoja kći? — Stanojka, gospodine... Vaš se prijatelj zaljubio u nju pa hoće da je uzme za ženu. Dolazi amo malone svaku večer ali su naši momci na nj strašno kivni. »Ubit ćemo ga, vele. A i cure su joj zavidne: »Kmetica manastirska, pa za onakog gospodina«, vele! Ćutao sam kao sjena, samo mi je šumilo u glavi kao da je nesvijest. — Vi ste mu prijatelj, i kad vas vide skupa, neće smjeti Baš mi je drago što ste došli! — A je li on i večeras ovdje? — Dakako, eno ga sa Stanojkom. Sjede i razgovaraju se kod kukuruzane. Odora mu kao i na našim momcima, samo ljepša: čini se pravi hajduk, a sa žandarima njemački govori, baš je smiješno! — reče Bena i zadovoljno se nasmija. U meni uskipi. — Pa neka ga ubiju! — viknem gotovo plačnim glasom zapanjenu čovjeku i stanem se brzo vraćati istim putem i ne znajući što činirn. Osjećao sam samo strašno bjesnilo u sebi i stid, golemi stid. Uz prvi brijeg moji me drugovi stigoše. — Natrag! Ne idite za mnom! — viknem na njih hrapavim glasom. Oni ustuknuše začuđeni, a ja potečem još brže. Ne znam jesam li kasnije išao istim putem ili kojim drugim, ali sam morao ići jako brzo jer sam već u prvu zoru bio na Pojilima. Nije me razvedrila ni danja svjetlost ni jutarnja svježina a zajedno s prvim žarkim zrakama padoše na me umor i neki mukli očaj te osjetih u tijelu pravi fizički bol kao da me teška nemoć snašla. Na veliko čudo krčmarevo popih punu čašu rakije i zavukoh se u daščaru. Golema mržnja kipjela je u meni i stanem smišljati svakovrsne osvete ne samo protiv Petra već i protiv Stanojke i Ade, i Nine i Bene, protiv svih koji su nas poznavali. Htio sam učiniti nešto strašno, pa da im svima nešto pokažem, ali ne mogoh ništa ni misliti, već sam ležao nemoćan, očajan, i bunovan drijemež ne htjede se nikako pretvoriti u pravi san. U daščari bilo je jako sparno, ali nisam imao ni toliko snage da se dignem i potražim svježijeg hlada, i tako sam se kinjio cio dan uzalud čekajući da zaspim. No pred samu večer, kad je ponešto zahladilo i kad mi se činilo kako do sna nije ipak daleko, začujem u krčmi jake usklike i graju mnoge čeljadi. Malo zatim zakuca neko na vratima silno. Bio je to Solan: — Dignite se, gospodine, dogodilo se zlo! — Što? — upitam, a ruke mi i čelo ohladniše. — Vašega su druga, Petra Bakotu, ubili noćas. Sanijeli ga ljudi u manastir mrtva. — Što?... Ubili? — Isprobadali ga nožima tamo kod Busovih Staja, a sve zbog one mulice i ludog Bene! Dignem se i ne zapitam dalje. Malo-pomalo odlazili vičući svi k manastirskom prijevozu. Bez misli, bez volje i gotovo bez svijesti išao sam i ja tamo brzim i nestalnim korakom. Na prijevozu, tihom rijekom i u sjeni gustog vrblja, vukle se tamo-amo ribarske lađice i prevažale seljake, a na drugoj strani stajala velika grupa čeljadi postavljene uokrug. Nije još umro, živ je; u varoš ga nose ljekaru — reče mi lađar. Prevezem se i ja tamo i pristanem k njima. Vijećali su kako da ga u onako malim lađicama prevezu. U krugu čeljadi na livadi bijelila se nosiljka, i prvo što sam opazio bilo je kako su se Nina i Ada nagnule nad blijedo Petrovo lice; jedna mu držala krvavu maramu na ustima, a druga sušila i hladila čelo. Naokolo stajahu, jedno uz drugo zbijeni, seljaci, seljanke, dva kaluđera i Talijani; no kad su opazili mene, razmakoše se na jednom mjestu da me propuste. Koračim bliže, no iza prva tri — četiri koraka opazim kraj sebe Stanojku uz Benu gdje stoji i nepomično, natečenih očiju, gleda uprto u nosiljku. Kad me opazi, trgnu se, i odmah začuh njezin reski glas: — A vi ste ga ostavili i utekli! Petorica su navalila na njega sáma no on je trojicu obalio, a dva su mu pobjegla! Sledenih se od njezinih studenih, suhih riječi, i kad htjedoh koraknuti dalje, zaustavi me i Bena: — Duboke rane od noža na prsima i leđima teško zacijele, gospodine — reče mirno, no pogleda me tako kao da ih ja zadadoh Petru. Pristupim k nosiljci i prignem se na livadu. Svi su okolo nešto šuškali i govorili, i činilo mi se da čekaju što ću učiniti. Petar me gledao zažagrenim, upaljenim očima, ali nisam mogao razabrati da li me je poznao. — Zašto još čekate ovdje? — upitam Adu, ali se ona ne mače i ne odgovori, već je svejednako nepomično gledala u Petrovo lice. — Čekamo da Rakijaš i Danilo dovezu veću lađu od mlina i sijeno — odgovori mi neka mlada ženica više nas, otegnuto i plačno. — Kako mu je?... Može li govoriti, Nina? Ali i ona kao da ne čuje moje pitanje, već primaknu svoje lijepo djetinje lice k Petrovoj glavi i šapnu: — Hoćete li se napiti? Bakota pokuša da je pogleda i, lagano obrćući glavu, nasmiješi se jedva vidljivo na nju, a ona ustrepta radosno. Gorak, nemio očaj zali mi srce: htio sam mrziti: ali osjetih da ih volim sve, da želim njihovu ljubav i da sam žedan milovanja kao dijete. Volio sam onaj čas i Petra i želio da mu pomognem, ali ipak nisam mogao duže ostati ondje: bio sam suvišan, i bolni osjećaj nemoći, prevarenih nada i zgnječena ponosa tjeraše me žurno odatle. — Vi idete?... I nećete ništa reći Petru?... On će umrijeti! — viknu mi Ada. Mnogi zaplakaše, a i meni grunuše suze, ali nijesam mogao progovoriti jer su to bile suze što mi udariše radi sama sebe. Oni nisu znali koliko sam taj čas želio i kako bih bio sretan da sam na Petrovu mjestu, onako teško ranjen, ali ljubljen i okružen staranjem i brigom sviju. — I zašto oni njega tako vole?... Ta on nije bio nimalo dobar, a ja... — počeo sam misliti, ali nisam dovršio jer osjetih nešto teško u glavi i kao da me trese vatrena groznica. Podalje od kruga sjedio prekrštenih nogu Guslar i gunđao u sebi nešto kao da sprema novu pjesmu. Njegovo lice bilo je bez osjećaja, mirno, i činilo se da promatra jedan posve običan događaj. Modrikasta večer dizala se iz polja lagano k nebu što je posivjelo, a glasovi se množili puneći mirni uzduh nad livadama i rijekom. Stupih u lađu i, vozeći se, gledao sam u tihu vodu i mislio. Mislio sam o svijetu, o ljubavi i o sebi nastojeći se sjetiti kakvog poređenja, kakve rečenice ili makar kakve riječi koja bi me mogla utješiti. Htio sam kojim aforizmom, kojom poslovicom označiti svoju sudbu, ali mi ne dođe ništa na pamet. Istom nešto kasnije, ne znam ni kako ni zašto, padoše mi na um čudne riječi Svetoga pisma: »No jer nisi ni vruć ni hladan, izbacit ću te iz usta svojih.« Uputih se obalom k Pojilima požudno upijajući hladno odisanje rijeke. I gledajući daleke čobanske vatre u polju, počeh skladati u sebi pjesmicu i melodiju koja mi se činila vrlo tužna: : Sunce moje, ne zalazi : Tako rano meni... — Vozite br-že... vo-zi-te — začujem dubok, otegnut doziv dolje kod prijevoza, ali nisam mogao pogoditi čiji je to glas, jer se brzo pomiješao među stotinama drugih što su se dizali više potamjelog polja. *** Jesen je već bila prošla, i stadoše se javljati prvi vjesnici oštre zagorske zime. Te cijele jeseni bio sam jako slab iako ne baš bolestan, no ipak mi dođe u Tihovo majka da me njeguje i čuva. Talijani su davno otišli, za Stanojku pod Vještića gorom nisam više ni čuo, a Petar Bakota bijaše ozdravio i njegov povratak u selo očekivao sam svaki dan. Jedne večeri, zarana, vraćao sam se tužan i zamišljen kući, sa samotne šetnje po Tihovu. Slaba zapadna svjetlost kao da još nije sasvim utrnula, i ponešto se razabiralo kako nejasno strši osamljena školska zgrada iz kamene ravnice. Pred kućom, s desne strane, virio iz sumraka ugao visoke avlije, a sve ostalo gubilo se izdaljega oku kao da nestaje u dubini. Okolo, ledeni sjevernjak gutala praznina, i malo se čulo njegove huke, pa bi samo kadikad zašumio plazeći suhom travom. Koračao sam neveselo i dođoh bliže. Na onom uglu, iz samog zida, stršio ogoljeli grm, i svaki put kad bi zamahnuo vjetar jače, zacvilio bi njišući svoje golo i dugo pruće i šibajući svoje kamenje. Taj je ugao bio najbliži kući čuvajući je svojim krilima od vjetra, a u tjesnacu među njima nešto bi zacviljelo čovječjim glasom jer je ondje živjelo mlado, napola osušeno deblo. U avliji sam i kroz mrak vidio kako vjetar mota rubljem što i preko noći ostade na sušilu. Trzalo se ono rublje na žicama koje su ljetos služile da se po njima penju slabašne vitice mlade loze, i jedva mi se dalo svratiti pogled s tih sivih barjaka što vijore u mraku. Baš iza onoga ugla s grmom svjetlucao prozor moje rasvijetljene sobice, i ja pobrzam da se zaklonim i da što prije ugledam zabrinuto i ljubazno lice svoje majke. Ona me čekala nestrpljivo, poljubi me i ode da što pripravi za nas dvoje. A ja se zatvorih u svoju sobu, te kod prozora, iz tople, prijatno osvijetljene sobe, stanem promatrati vjetrovitu i studenu noć. Odatle moglo se vidjeti savijanje slabašna pruća na uglu pa čuti njegov zvižduk, i nisam se osjećao zaklonjen od velikih i nepoznatih sila što vitlaju zemljom. Jer duša mi je lutala van toga doma obnavljajući prikaze onoga što je prošlo i stvarajući nove zgode koje bi mogle doći. I večeri na Pojilima, i uvala kod manastirskih mlinova i noćni put k Busovim Stajama prolazili mi opet uznemirenom dušom. — Sada je zima, no doći će proljeće, a za njim ljeto, pa će nastati isto onake rumene večeri i isto onake rosne mirisave noći. Ali za mene će biti i Pojila i veselo vrelo kod manastira i duboka dolina pod Vještića gorom, sa svojom srebrnom maglom i tamnim šumama, zauvijek pusti... Za mene nema više ni Stanojke. Čija li će biti? Šta ona sada radi i na koga misli?... Gdje li su sada Nina i Ada?... Gdje li će na ljeto, za toplih, jasnih noći, pjevati svoje ljubavne pjesme?... I sjetim se jedne od njih: : O fior di viole!... : Er' mi' ciumacco non vo' far le scale, : Entra per la fenestra come er' sole!... Tu je pjesmicu bila Nina naučila i Petra, i on joj se toliko smijao! Pomislim na njegov skori dolazak, i postade mi jako teško: uviđao sam kako nije moguće da drugujemo i živimo zajedno. Odem od prozora, sjednem i stanem pisati molbu za premještaj. ... Posljednji, nježni zvuk šestoga udarca sata na zidu zazuja i umrije... Kao da sam čuo zveket Stanojkina srebrnog đerdana o staklenu čašu i odmah za njim mio šapat: — Usta... ljubav... ne mogu doći. — Tada mi, ujedanput, potekoše na papir krupne suze, i bacih pero.